


You Look So Good In Blue

by mercurybard



Category: Firefly, Shí miàn mái fú | House of Flying Daggers (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning lies into truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

Nimble hands worked on the lacings of her clothes. Mei stood stoically. A knuckle brushed against the side of her neck; a fingertip rested briefly on the inside of her wrist.

"Green spears to pierce the heart," the girl whispered as she dropped Mei's heavy belt to the floor. "Green devil-monkeys, leaping from tree to tree. A man called Wind."

"You see everything, it seems," Mei said, her voice strangely loud to her own ears. Too many months in silence and in torture and in grief.

"You hear everything," the girl replied, taking both of Mei's hands in hers. Strong hands-small, dainty, calloused, but strong. Slender arms. Smooth shoulders. "Two sides of the same coin."

"I wasn't always blind, but I pretended once. Fate has a terrible sense of humor."

The girl leaned forward, her bare breasts brushing against Mei's. "And I couldn't always see, but Fate cut that into me."


End file.
